Amatsuyu Kisaragi
}} Amatsuyu Kisaragi (如月 雨露 Kisaragi Amatsuyu), nicknamed Joro (如雨露 Jōro), is the protagonist of Oresuki. He is a second year High School student and the Student Council secretary (being replaced during the Confession Arc) who is the object of affection of Sumireko Sanshokuin. Appearance Amatsuyu is a plain-looking fair-skinned teenager with and black hair, black eyes and a kind face. He is often seen wearing black clothing. He has a kind face and speaks politely. When he assumes his Hyde persona, he brushes his bangs over his eyes to cast a sinister shadow over them. In this state his facial expressions are much more exaggerated. He also begins to speak much more informally. Personality On the outside, Joro is your standard romantic comedy protagonist. He acts kind and dense in an effort to initiate a romance story in his life. However, this is all an act to hide his true mean self from others as he is scheming, deceitful and self-absorbed, and foul-mouthed whose ultimate goal is to live a "Romantic Comedy Protagonist" highschool life, where he gets to have many girls around him for his own personal harem. His insecurity about his mean attitude makes him put the nice guy act in front of others, hoping he will be loved for it. This is made clear when he mocks Pansy for liking his mean self and not his nice guy one. While Joro seems to only care to put on the nice guy act in front of people he finds relevant, excluding Pansy, he is deep down, a good person. He treasures his friendship with Taiyo Oga and is willing to sacrifice his own social status for his friend's happiness.Oresuki Anime: Episode 3 Deep down, however, it is fundamentally made evident that despite Joro's ambitions and manipulation, that he is indeed a very kind person at heart who can get very angry when it concerns the people around him, and that will actively look for other people's well being despite his external rudeness and insensitiveness. He often blushes in mild embarrassment whenever people bring about his real kind self to him. In truth his machinations and manipulations are all a ruse in order to hide the deeper insecurities he holds over his own worth. Thinking to himself that he is too much of a "background character" when compared to the different successes of his circle of friends, which in turn lowers his self-esteem. He does, however learn to gain more confidence on himself, and tends to reduce his scheming habits, although they still remain. Synopsis Anime One morning, Joro is walking to school when Himawari (Joro's childhood friend) runs up and greets him with a smack on the back as the two walk to school together where he encounters Sun (Joro's best friend) in the classroom and they exchanges some friendly conversation. Manga First Arc Joro is walking to school when he is approached by a student couple, who thank him for helping them with their relationship as Cosmos and Himawari confess to Joro that they like Sun. Interlude Joro complains to Pansy that he wants to see her true form again and Pansy visits Joro's house as Joro makes up with Himawari and Sun. Second Arc Asunaro brings Joro to the roof and accuses him of three-timing with Himawari, Pansy and Cosmos where Joro, Himawari, Cosmos and Kamata are chosen for the Kabuten dance for the Hundred Flower Festival. Kamata, and the 7 other nominees, all refuse to participate. Joro, Himawari and Cosmos practice Kabuten dance in the library with Pansy. Cosmos cancels dance practice, so Joro practices with Pansy. Sun volunteers as the fourth dancer, but he gets diarrhea on the day of the festival that Asunaro volunteers as the fourth dancer, but Cosmos refuses as she starts exposing her scheme, in which Joro rejects Asunaro's confession and being told that the fourth dancer is already chosen based on his vote which turned out to be Pansy and she fills in as her true form. Third Arc The three gals apologies to Joro and he draws a chart of his relationships with several people. Asunaro climbs into the classroom through the window. The teacher introduces a new transfer student named Chiharu Yoki, in which she recognizes Joro and kisses his hand. Abilities Light Novel Hyde.jpg|LN Illustration Hyde.png|Anime Illustration Jorohyde.PNG|Manga Illustration Jekyll/Hyde Personas - Joro is able to switch between two completely different personalities at will in a matter of seconds, this makes clear when Pansy got surprised by this during their first encounter. These two personalities are the Nice Guy act he puts on in public who is a kind and pure boy; and his True Self who is a cunning and foul-mouthed schemer. Language '- In the anime, Joro is shown to have knowledge of English and French phrases, such as "Oh my God", "Shut up" and "Déjà vu" ''Oresuki Anime: Episode 1. 'Intimidation '- When truly angered, Joro can prove to be truly terrifying. He successfully frightened Sun-chan after learning of his scheme to ruin him and gave him a deep scare when Joro grabbed him by his collar and forced him to apologize for his actions for trampling over Himawari and Cosmos for his own benefit. Although Joro is physically fit, he admitted to himself that he in all likelihood could not beat Sun-chan in a fight, and was nervous during the entire confrontation. Nonetheless he persevered through sheer force of will and the magnitude of his anger, which were enough to overwhelm Sun-chan completely. Nemesis '''The Bench (ザベンチ) - A "normal" park bench that tends to appear very frequently in Joro's life. The Bench is always present whenever a confession is to be delivered to Joro, which often leads to disastrous developments for Joro's plans. As a result of all the calamities that have occurred with the Bench present, it has become the single most antagonistic element for Joro to the point that he is entirely terrified and wary of this Bench, as he has become all the more wise that trouble is never far behind, whenever it appears. Trivia * The name Amatsuyu 'means "rain" (雨) ('ama) and "dew; dewdrop" (露) (tsuyu). * Amatsuyu's surname Kisaragi '(如月) individually means "as" (如) ('kisa) and "moon" (月) (ragi) word by word. But when combined, the meaning changes to the second month of the year. This corresponded to his month of birth which is February. ** Amatsuyu's nickname Joro (如雨露) is formed by removing the kanji "月" from his name. Joro means watering can. * Amatsuyu's zodiac sign is Aquarius.''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 7 Which corresponds to his nickname. * Amatsuyu is always fidgeting his fingers twice whenever he tries to lie. Reference Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters